Karaoke
by Smarty1
Summary: The title tells all. Yugi and co. go to a karaoke bar. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Vote who you want next!
1. Yami is first

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs featured in the fic. This song belongs to Evanescence so don't sue me. I'm dead broke  
  
Gab: no need to tell everyone hikari  
  
Smarty: heh on with the fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One night, the Yugi and co. were off to the karaoke bar.   
"Alright who goes first?" Everyone looked at Yugi "Do you guys think we came to karaoke so we can just watch?" Everyone's reply was a nod while Yugi only sweatdroped "Well we didn't so go" demanded Yami "Wait a minute Pharaoh, your not the boss anymore" "Your point exactly tomb robber?" "Uh wait a minute I'll think of it" Yami rolls his eyes.   
  
"Alright who will the first to perform tonight?" Asks the DJ of the club (Smarty: or bar which ever) "He will!" screamed Bakura pointing to Yami "right guy with the spiky hair your up" announced the DJ "I'll get u back thief" Bakura only smirked   
  
"What's you're name and your song?" asks the DJ "Yami and I'll be singing hmm" the DJ gave Yami a list of songs, he looked over them until one caught his eye "This one" he told the DJ giving him his choice "Are u sure about it kid" Yami only nodded "Evanescence 'Bring Me To Life' (Smarty: ya I know its sung by a girl but I think it goes good with Yami)  
  
"I'm singing this song to my precious hikari. Your the one I will ever need" (Smarty: Awww Gab:-_-)  
  
_How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors  
leading you down into my core_

where I've become so numb?

Without a soul;

my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead it back

home.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up.)

Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me.)

Call my name and save me from the   
dark  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've   
become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the  
dark.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've 

become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing  
inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping for a 1000 years it 

seems.  


While Yami was singing that part, Bakura screamed from the crowd "5000 years Pharaoh" Yami shot him a glare but continued  
  
  
_I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/There must be  
  
something more  
  
Bring me to life_

(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside

  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the 

dark  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing  
inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  


When the song ended, there were claps, cheers, and howls. Yami went back to his seat with a blush and earned a hug from Yugi. "I feel the same way. I'll always be with you." "I love you aibou" "I love you too"  
"Okay enough with da mushy stuff. Who's next?" asked Joey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smarty: Okay who should be next?  


Yugi  
Ryou  
Bakura  
Tristian  
Tea  
Joey  
Kaiba  


Gab: In your review tell my hikari whom you want next  
  
Smarty: With your vote, tell me a song you would like them to sing and always   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_^_  
_

  



	2. Joey is up next!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs in this fic. This song featured in this chapter belongs to the Baha Men. So, don't sue me, I'm broke remember?

Smarty: I got this song from a reviewer, but I messed up the chapter, reposted it, therefore loosing that person's idea. If you're reading this thanks! *reads the lyrics* 0.0 jeeze   
  
Gab: -_-; Heh on with the fic  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How about you puppy?" asked Kaiba. Joey would have protested at the name but, he was Kaiba's puppy. (Smarty: Awww, Gab: Oh dear Ra) "What do ya have in mind Kaiba?" Kaiba whispered in Joey's ear his choice for _his_ puppy to sing "WHAT! Are ya out of your mind" "No" he answered with a smirk  
  
"What did he say Joey?" asked Yugi "He wants me to sing-" Yugi soon burst into fits of giggles "What is it hikari?" Yami asked looking at Yugi suspiciously "Nothing you'll see. You will sing it right Joey?" Yugi inquired giving him his puppy dog eyes "Fine, fine"   
  
Joey soon got on to the stage, told the DJ his pick and started singing with the music.  
  
  
_Who let the dogs out  
  
_Kaiba and the gang: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The party was nice the party was pumping

club/bar: _Ah Yepee Ah Yo_

And everybody having a ball

club/bar:_ Yepee Ah Yo_

Till them man them start they name calling

club/bar:_ Yepee Ah Yo_

Then them girls respond to the call

I hear women shout out...

Who let the dogs out  
  
Kaiba and the gang: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

Last year in the dance you had a ball

You call me millibug and skettell

Get back gruffy, mash scruffy

Get back you flea infested mongrel

Now I tell meh self dem man go get angry

club/bar: _Ah Yepee Ah Yo_

To hear dem girls calling them canine

club/bar:_ Yepee Ah Yo_

But they say hey man dat is part of the party  
  
club/bar: _Ah Yepee Ah Yo_

Them women in front and they man behind

I hear ah women shout out

Who let the dogs out  
  
Kaiba and the gang: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

Bridge:

__

Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone

All doggie hold it

Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone

Both Joey and Kaiba thinking: 'Or master'

__

All doggie hold it

Who let the dogs out  
  
Kaiba and the gang: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

Last year in the dance you had a ball

You call me millibug and skettell

Get back fluffy, mash scruffy

Get back you flea infested mongrel

Rap:

__

If I was a dog

The party is on

I got to get my groove on

'Cause my mind done gone

Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes

Walking through the place like Digi-Man

Breaking it down

Me and my white tail

Short coat

Can't see color

Any color will do

I'll stick on you

That's why they call me pit bull

'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me

They say oooooh

Who let the dogs out  
  
Kaiba and the gang: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

The whole club/bar: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof

_Who let the dogs out_

(Fade)

As the song finished Joey hopped down from the stage red as a tomato, but recieved the same reaction as Yami's previous performance. There were a few snickers from the gang's table, but was soon silenced by Kaiba's glare "Joey that was great" cheered Yugi "Never expected to ever hear that song from you pal" commented Tristian "That proves he's my puppy" (Gab: *stops Smarty from saying 'awww' again)  
  
  
"Now who is going next" asked Yami, but giving it more as a command then a question. He had a smirk on his face 'I am getting that tomb robber back before this night is through' 

(Smarty: If you wonder why Yami wants revenge go to the first chapter)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smarty: second chapter ^_^ I assure you I didn't read the lyrics until I was about to write this chapter  
  
Gab: vote who you want next 

Yugi

Ryou

Bakura

Tea

Tristian

Kaiba

Smarty: with your vote add a song you want them to sing and always  
  
READ AND REVIEW ^_^ *begs*  
  
Gab: *rolls eyes*

__ __

  
  
  



	3. Tristan's 'Liquid Dreams' Oo

Smarty: Yay! writer block over for one of my fics   
  
Gab: goodie --  
  
Smarty: *rolls eyes* anyway on before I get more writer block ^_^;  
  
Gab: My hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or this song, it belongs to O-Town, so don't sue her  
  
Smarty: I wish I did own Yu-Gi-Oh *goes to sulk in the corner*  
  
Gab: --;; on with the fic, this may take a while  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, who's next?" asked Joey, who was still flushed from his performance. "How about you, tomb robber" "Umm.. I'll be right back" Bakura got up to go... "Running, theif?" "Pharaoh, do you mind if I go and do my business!" Bakura said that a little too loud drawing attention to half the club. "Oops" A blushing Bakura ran to a...do his business. The whole group were in fits of snickers. "Well, who is next?" asked Ryou "I'll go" replied Tristan "Go bud!"  
  
Tristan went up to the DJ giving him his request. He was blushing like mad. (Smarty: *snickers* he should with the lyrics I gave him). The song soon began...  
  
  
  
  
  
_Posters of love surrounding me_

I'm lost in a world of fantasy

Every night she comes to me

And gives me all the love I need  
  
  
  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl

She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine

And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole group was staring at Tristan with wide eyes. They never knew Tristan would have these kind of....well fantasies. (Smarty:*snickers*)  
  
  
  
_I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child _

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style

With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's

You got the star of my liquid dreams  
  
  
  
Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark  
  
Underneath Cindy's C beauty mark

When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best

And Salma Hayek brings the rest (ohhh)

  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl

She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine

And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)  
  
  
  
  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child 

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style

With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's

You got the star of my liquid dreams

  
  
During this song playing, you'll get a kick at what Tea was thinking. 'Ooooo he has to be singing of me. I mean, this is exactly what I look like. Ooooo' Mean while, someone was looking in someone else's mind. Bakura tapped Tea on the shoulder. "My dear mortal, this song is far away from talking about you" (Smarty: score! Gab:*tapes Smarty's mouth shut*) Then Bakura took a seat with a smirk on his face while Tea, well, who cares?  
  


__

Looks ain't everything she's got the sweetest personality

Like Halle B (Halle B)

My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy

But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I dream

  
  
  
Liquid dreams, my liquid dreams  
  
Waterfalls and streams, these liquids dreams (ooohhh)  
  
  
  
  
  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child 

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style

With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's

You got the star of my liquid dreams  
  
  
  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child 

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style

With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's

You got the star of my liquid dreams  
  
  
  
I dream about a girl whose a mix of Destiny's Child 

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style

With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer's

You got the star of my liquid dreams

  
When the song ended, everyone cheered except the gang. They were sort of like this-- **O_O **.Tristan was still blushing like mad. Yugi was the first to come out of his shock. "Tristan, that was....umm...really good" "Wow bud, some dreams. They better not my of my sis" "N. no not about Serenity" Now he was really blushing (Smarty: *still snickering* Gab: --;; ) "Okay, before we make this one red as a tomato, who's next?" asked Bakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smarty: *laughing* Can't believe I made Tristan sing that song   
  
Tristan: *blushes* I'm wondering the same thing  
  
Gab: *rolls eyes* Please review and tell me hikari who you want next.  
  
Smarty: I'm really really really *goes on and on*  
  
Gab: hikari!  
  
Smarty: right anyway, I'm really sorry if I haven't been going with your votes. I'll try with my next chapter, and as always...  
  
YGO cast: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.......not  
  
Smarty: *glares* excuse me?  
  
YGO cast: umm....nothing

Gab: *rolls eyes*_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	4. NoticePoll

Smarty: Okay, not a chapter but a notice. I just noticed something...  
  
Bakura: you notice things?  
  
Gab: watch it tomb robber, that's my line  
  
Smarty:--;;  
  
Bakura: well, it's mine now  
  
Smarty: are you two done? --+  
  
Gab/Bakura: *nod*  
  
Smarty: ^_^ good. Now as I was saying, I just realized once I'm done all the main Yu-Gi-Oh characters, I'm done this fic ;_;  
  
Bakura: poor you  
  
Smarty:--;; why are you here?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs*  
  
Smarty:*rolls eyes* Anyway, I'm now taking votes. Should I continue this fic using other people? If you think so, I'm giving a chance to get reviewers in this fic.  
  
Gab: what you need to do is tell my hikari the song you would like to sing, what you would be wearing during this performance and your personality.  
  
Bakura: she will pick each performer out of a hat *looks at Smarty* you have a hat?  
  
Smarty: *shrug* I'll use something. Please email me or leave me a review. I'll try to get as many people as I can.  
  
  
Thank you!  
Smarty


End file.
